1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture frame molded in one piece from synthetic resin and adapted to hold a sheet to be framed, such as a photograph, picture card, poster, drawing, letter of citation or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional picture frame generally comprises a rectangular framework of wood, aluminum, synthetic resin or other material, a back plate or board for supporting a sheet such as a photograph thereon, and a plurality of lock devices, generally made of metal, pivotally attached to the reverse side of the framework. To set a photograph or the like in the picture frame, a transparent sheet and the photograph or the like are fitted into the framework in that order and, after the back plate is set in position, the lock devices are turned inward to firmly hold the assembly in position.
However, since this conventional picture frame must be fabricated by assembling several discrete structural members, a problem arises in that the manufacturing and assembling process is time-consuming and labor-consuming. Moreover, it takes considerable time to set a photograph or the like in the picture frame or take it out of the frame.